Don't Let The Past Mess Up The Present
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: It was a peaceful in Jump City and it seems that nothing could go wrong. Or so they thought. What happens when some of the Titans past visit them again. Story is actually better than the summary :D Please read and review :D
1. Well this is awkward

**A/N: Hey people, ok so this the first time that I'm going to a crossover so please don't be harsh with me :D. I just found out about YJ a few weeks ago :D I know I'm sooo late with the good stuff :D So I hope you guys enjoy it :D Just a few reminders:**

**a.) This fic set up about three years after Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo **

**b.) Jinx is already good here and is dating Kid Flash **

**c.) Robin is more carefree here and shows more emotions because of his relationship with Starfire**

**d.) I'm gonna stick to the cannon/implied pairings however for the pairs of KF, Rob and Speedy, I'll stick to the TT pairing **

**I hope you enjoy:]**

**Chapter One: Well this is awkward **

In was another peace day in Jump City, no crimes messing things up and no villains on the loose. It was like they were all on vacation or something. Since this was a very rare opportunity for our young heroes, they tried to do the most out of it. Robin and Starfire are cuddling with each other, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Mega Monkeys 4 and Raven was reading a book on the corner

"Duuuuude, I'm bored" Beast Boy said after getting his ass kicked for the hundredth time

"I know BB, stop stating the obvious" Cyborg answered back, clearly exhausted from playing for a long time. Beast Boy just rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention to their fearless leader

"Hey Rob, do you think that we can invite Titans East, Kid Flash and Jink over. I mean there's not a single thing that destroyed the peace yet, even in other parts of the world"

"I don't know BB… I think-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because his girlfriend of three years interrupted him

"Oh yes, please Robin. I do miss them already. Especially Bumble Bee" Starfire turned to him and THE puppy eyes. She's been really getting good at speaking without contraction and mastering "the ways of the Earthling teen agers" as she liked to term it.

"I don't think… it's not very… what if… oh what the heck. Sure Star, just give me a sec and I'll contact them" Robin said

Starfire jumped up and showered his face with kisses. After contacting the others and hearing that they'll arrive within an hour, the Titans realized that lack food for all of them especially with Kid Flash's appetite.

"Hey Rob. BB, Rae and I are going out to do the grocery. Can I trust you and Star to keep your hands off each other? It seems that whenever you two are alone, you're about to go at it." Cyborg teased while Beast Boy snickered and Raven just rolled her eyes.

Both teen agers just turned beet red and Robin mumbled under his breath but was still loud enough to be heard by the whole room

"Of course you can. Besides, we never even just to second base yet"

This just caused Cy and BB to laugh more while walking out the door and Raven just offered them an apologetic smile. Robin was still pissed off and mumbling under his breath.

"Oh I hate seeing you like this Robin but I know something that will make you feel better." Star said while sitting on Robin's lap. Robin jus smirked evilly and said

"Oh… really. What would that be?" He leaned in and he was already on top of Star. Star just giggled and whispered seductively into his ear

"I think you already know" and with that, the teen started making out

_BACK WITH THE THREE OTHER TITANS_

"Man, I can't believe that doing the grocery was so tiring" Beast boy complained as he carried some of the bags

"Now you know how Raven and I feel Grass Stain" Cy replied while piling the other bags in the T-Car. Raven just rolled her eyes and was about to enter the car when someone tapped her shoulder. These cause her to turn around and stare at the person.

The person has a dark complexion and has some weird tattoos on his arms (biceps). Along with him were five other people, four girls and another guy.

"Excuse me but by any chance do you know a person who goes by the name Robin?" the stranger asked

This caused Raven to raise her eyebrow, her voice rich with curiosity and suspicion. Hearing Raven talking to some person caused BB and Cy to turn around and look at Raven

"Yes, why? Do you have business him with?"

"Well you see…"

As the stranger talked longer, the three Titans' eyes grew wider and wider. They need to get back to the Tower. And fast.

_BACK AT THE TOWER_

As the three Titans, along with the strangers, walked into the main room with tension so thick you can cut it with a knife, they received a very disturbing and unexpected sight, unexpected for the strangers at least. Starfire was on top of Robin and seems to be heavily making out with him. Cyborg just cleared his throat, hoping to catch their leader's attention.

"Ummm… Rob, some group of people wants to talk to you" he said hesitantly

Robin made a simple gesture with his hand to go away. Cyborg just sighed and looks at Raven and Beast Boy for help. Beast Boy tried his luck next

"Hey Rob…. It's really important to stop what you're doing right now" BB laughed nervously. Again, Robin just dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He sighed and looked at Raven. She just stared back at him blankly. It's saying "You guys failed. What do you expect me to do?" BB just sighed and began to mumble things under his breath

Starfire, already feeling annoyed that her teammates couldn't get a hint, titled her head a little to the area where the others were standing. This movement caused Robin to have access on neck and started sucking on her pulsing point. She was about to return in kissing Robin when she noticed six other figures behind her teammates. She slowly leaned away from Robin while he was trying to follow her movements.

"Robin, love, I really think we should stop what we're doing" Star said

This caused him to lie back down again. He turned to the other direction, annoyed that his team ruined his moment with Star when he suddenly heard a familiar male voice

"I see you already have a girlfriend that you really love"

Robin turned his head in less than a second that caused his neck to crack which Star immediately massaged. In front of him was his old team with their jaws hanging wide open and their eyes as dinner plates.

"Aqualad?" Robin's voiced rich with surprise

"Hello Robin"

**How was it? Good? Bad? **

**Please review. They would be most appreciated: D Until next time. I'll publish the next chapter within this week again :D**

**Love, **

**xxanimeL-13xx**


	2. Time for Introductions

**Chapter Two: Time for Introductions **

**AN: I am sorry for the delay. Too much requirements done in school. Anyways, on with the second chapter. I own only the plot.**

_RECAP:_

"_I see you already have a girlfriend that you really love"_

_Robin turned his head in less than a second that caused his neck to crack which Star immediately massaged it. In front of him was his old team with their jaws hanging wide open and their eyes as wide as dinner plates._

"_Aqualad?" Robin's voiced rich with surprise _

"_Hello Robin"_

BACK TO PRESENT

Awkward silence continued to fill the room. The four Titans looked anywhere except at their fearless leader and his unexpected visitors. Robin just stared at his old team, wide eyes and slacked jaw, not really knowing what to say. The Young Justice just stared back at their "little brother" not really knowing what to say as well and Aqualad just continued to smile. It was almost unbearable when Robin decided to break the silence since it is his home after all.

"So hey guys…. Ummmm…. How are you?" he asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of neck. Old habits die hard he guess

This relived some of the tension that has formed and the Team was able to smile a bit. Aqualad was about to answer back when they heard the T-ship of the Titans East landing on the roof. Along with that, they can see from the window a blurry figure of red and yellow colours.

"Maybe you should go see your other visitors first. After all, we did come uninvited" Aqualad said lightly

Robin smiled at him slightly and silently thanked him for his consideration and offered them to come along.

"If you want, you guys can come and accompany us in greeting them. Besides, you might meet some people again other than me"

Finally, after a long time of keeping their mouths shut, the rest of the Team answered in a chorus of "Sure" and "Why not?"

As the Titans and the Team reached the roof, the Titans East, Kid Flash and Jinx were already there. As usual, Bumble Bee and Speedy were arguing about something, KF was being chessy with Jinx and she was trying to act like she was annoyed but failing greatly. Aqualad was leaning against the T-Ship, laughing at his teammates antics and Mas y Menos was running around in circles. Aqualad was the first to notice their presence.

"Finally, I thought we have to wait for…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the presence of the other people, especially the _other _Aqualad.

"Kaldur?"

"Garth" Kal asked in return. The response of the stranger caused the rest of the Titans to look at the Titans West and visitors. This caused Kid Flash and Speedy to let their jaws hit the ground.

"Kid Flash, Red Arrow ?" Kaldur continued, shock evident on his face

"It's Speedy again, besides what are you guys doing here again?" Speedy asked, a little too roughly

"Ok now I'm confused. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jinx interrupted their staring contest

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to clarify things." M'gann suggested "I'm Miss Martian or M'gann but you can call me Megan" she beamed

"I'm Zatanna Zatara but call me Zatanna " Zatanna spoke up next and the rest of them followed the suit

"I'm Artemis a.k.a. Artemis Crock." Artemis beamed at them

"Superboy a.k.a. Conner Kent" Conner grunted

"And I'm Aqualad also known as Kaldur" this just caused the Titans to look at _their _Aqualad, Aqualad just smiled and let the man continue. "Leader of this group and together we are known as the Young Justice"

Bumble Bee just looked at Robin, silently asking if they should also say their civilian names. Robin's nod was enough for an approval. If Robin trusted these guys then she knows she could trust them as well.

"Okay, so I guess it's our turn now" Bee said "I'm Bumblee Bee also known as Karen Beecher." she turned to her other teammates to continue

"Hola, soy Mas y Menos" the energetic twins beamed. The Team could have guessed that they said their names are Mas and Menos

" I am also known as Aqualad but my civilian name is Garth" beamed Garth. This only increased the confusion that almost everyone was feeling before.

" Okay, now I am really really confused" BB decided to voice out

" Worry not my friend, every thing will be explained sooner or later" Garth once again said

Everyone could see that the remaining boys were hesitant to introduce themselves so Jinx just rolled her eyes and introduced herself first

"I'm Jinx but my civilian name is Jenny Vhix" Jinx said she then turned her attention to the Titans West

"I'm Beast Boy a.k.a. Garfield Logan" he smiled

"I'm Cyborg a.k.a. Victor Stone. Nice to meet you all" Cy beamed

" I am Raven a.k.a. Rachel Roth" Rae monotonously said

"I'm Starfire. Princess Koriand'r of planet Tamaran" she smiled. The Team just looked at her then Robin and back to her again. The energetic Martian decided to voice out the Team's confusion

"So you're royalty?" she asked. Star just nodded her head and smiled at them. Megan just continued her question "So what is an alien princess, especially from Tamaran, doing in a place like Earth?" In an instant, Star's mega watt smile vanished. She was about to answer when Robin interrupted her.

"It's a long story and clearly it doesn't need retelling." Robin said with finality in his voice

When Robin spoke up, Jinx finally found an opportunity for them to introduce themselves

"Since you already started talking, maybe you like to introduce yourselves already?" Jinx looked at the three Titans. Robin, Speedy and KF just looked at each other and nodded their heads. When Robin was about to talk, his got caught up in his throat by a familiar voice.

"I don't the three gentlemen need to introduce themselves to anyone since _ALL _of you already know each other."

**A/N: Sorry I could not think of an English name for Mas and Menos so I am sticking with their names XD Please R and R XD**


End file.
